1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a component of a liquid crystal display device, and more specifically, to a method for assembling a component of a liquid crystal display device capable of effectively expelling bubbles from the component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advantages of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device over a conventional CRT monitor include better portability, lower power consumption, and lower radiation, the LCD is widely used in various portable products, such as notebooks, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc. Furthermore, there is a tendency for the LCD to replace the conventional CRT monitor.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel, an upper polarizer film positioned on an upper surface of the liquid crystal display panel, a lower polarizer film positioned on a lower surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight disposed below the lower polarizer film for generating light beams to irradiate the liquid crystal display panel. Additionally, the liquid crystal display panel includes an upper substrate, a lower substrate, and a liquid crystal molecular layer sealed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate. As the light beams pass the liquid crystal molecular layer, the polarization and the refraction of the light beams vary according to the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules. Accordingly, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel can be controlled through altering the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, and therefore, the liquid crystal display device can display plenty of images.
Additionally, since the liquid crystal display device is composed of a lot of components, the fabrication for fabricating the liquid crystal display device comprises a great many steps for assembling the components. For example, an adhesion step that utilizes an adhesion material for adhering and fixing one part to another part is a popular method used for assembling the components. Usually, the adhesion step can be applied to adhere the upper polarizer film to the upper substrate or to fix the upper substrate to the lower substrate. However, it is quite complicated to rework the adhesion step, so that the reliability for performing the adhesion step is a noticeable and important parameter.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic diagrams for connecting a polarizer film to a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 1, a glass substrate 10 having an adhesion material 14 thereon, and a polarizer film 12 are firstly provided. Then, an assembling process is performed to apply suitable and even forces on both of the glass substrate 10 and the polarizer film 12 for adhering the polarizer film 12 to the glass substrate 10 through the adhesion material 14, as shown in FIG. 2.
Nevertheless, due to process errors or other factors, bubbles 16 always remain between the polarizer film 12 and the adhesion material 14 or between the adhesion material 14 and the glass substrate 10, as shown in FIG. 2. Unfortunately, the connective regions between the polarizer film 12 and the adhesion material 14 or between the adhesion material 14 and the glass substrate 10 are decreased owing to those bubbles 16, which leads to reducing the adhesive forces between the polarizer film 12, the adhesion material 14, and the glass substrate 10. Moreover, since the bubbles 16 are full of air, the bubbles 16 will expand when a temperature of an ambient environment is raised and shrink when the temperature of the ambient environment is dropped, which leads to largely decreasing the reliability of products. Furthermore, as the bubbles 16 appear within a displaying region of the liquid crystal display device, a displayed image will be deteriorated seriously and customers will complain. For resolving the above-mentioned problem, the prior art method utilizes manpower or machines to repeatedly press the component composed of the polarizer film 12, the adhesion material 14, and the glass substrate 10 for expelling the bubbles 16 from the component. However, the prior art method consumes a lot of manpower and time and cannot effectively expel the bubbles 16 from the component, thus reducing production efficiency.